henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Manchester (Captain Man)
Raymond "Ray" Manchester, also known as the superhero Captain Man, is the deuteragonist in Henry Danger. He is Swellview's savior and guardian of the city, having saved the day many times. But as he grew older, he realized his job started to become "a lot to handle alone" and he "needed a sidekick". Therefore, he hired Henry Hart to be his sidekick, "Kid Danger", and they have been fighting crime together ever since. He is portrayed by Cooper Barnes. Origin Raymond was born to scientist Carl Manchester and an unnamed mother. He was an ordinary human being just like everybody else, who lived in a town called Swellview. But that would all change when one day, 9 year-old Ray, who was skateboarding in his father's laboratory during take your kid to work day, accidentally skated towards his father's indestructible machine, the Trans-molecular Densitizer, pushing the lever in the process and gaining the power of indestructibility. His father saw the whole change and to test this theory, he scanned Ray with a detector to see if he really became indestructible. The results were positive and Carl whacked Ray with the detector in the head, with Ray only feeling pain for a second. With his son now indestructible and happy that he is okay, Carl told Ray he would grow up and do special things. Thus Captain Man was born and he would fight crime in the city of Swellview. Description & Personality Ray/Captain Man has brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong build. He is immature, yet sarcastic, witty, and funny. He has a fun spirit, a big ego and is also romantic. When not in uniform, Ray wears casual clothing such as long sleeved shirts or short sleeved, jeans, and sneakers. His hair is normal in his civilian form. As Captain Man, he wears a blue and red suit with yellow lining and a symbol on his chest resembling a hurricane, tilted. On his face he wears a blue mask with a yellow line on the top. He wears a black utility belt with his symbol on the buckle. He wears black and red boots and red gloves with black fingers and knuckles and yellow lining. His hair is groomed to the right side. History Season 1= The Danger Begins After 25 years of fighting crime as Captain Man, Ray Manchester began to lose his cool and knew he would not be able to do it for long. With help from his friend Gooba Gooch, he put up an online advertisement seeking for a job at Junk N' Stuff, which was actually not what the potential employee would expect. Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems The Secret Gets Out Tears of the Jolly Beetle Substitute Teacher Jasper Danger The Space Rock Birthday Girl Down Too Much Game Henry the Man-Beast [Brad Spoiler Alert Let's Make a Steal Super Volcano My Phony Valentine Caved In Elevator Kiss Man of the House Dream Busters Kid Grounded Captain Jerk The Bucket Trap Henry & the Bad Girl, Part 1 Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 Jasper's Real Girlfriend |-|Season 2= Relationships With Other Characters : For Ray Manchester's relationships click here. Abilities *'Indestructibility:' Having received the power at a young age, he is invulnerable to all sorts of harm, including hits to the head,Car crashes,Falling over 10,000 ft off the ground,Getting blasted by large amounts of plasma and laser beams And even Ballistic Fiery Explosions without a single scratch.However he can still feel pain but for a few seconds. *'Super Strength:' He can take down criminals with his fists and feet.Also he can lift heavy weights,and has shown to be strong enough to break theough solid ice in mere seconds which impressed Feebie Thunderman. Equipment : See also: List of Gadgets/equipment Rogues Gallery : See also: List of villains in Henry Danger While Captain Man is Swellview's answer to fighting crime, he has also met some sinister villains along the way, ranging from petty criminals like Jeff, to nasty deranged ones such as The Toddler. No matter how devious their plan may be, in the end, Captain Man (and of course Kid Danger) always defeat(s) them and foils their plans. Gallery References *'Superman': Captain Man is loosely based off Superman. Having a near powerful body to withstand any pain. Also has a weakness to go with it. *His name, Captain Man, is a play on the two most common superhero titles from comics, "Captain" and "Man". *'Manchester Black': His real name, Ray Manchester, is a reference to Manchester Black, an antihero from DC Comics. *'Batman': Secret base located underground, carries gadgets on his belt, and also uses a computer to track down criminal activity. Also has sidekick Kid Danger who is similar to DC's Robin. *'The Tick': A result of his humorous nature, and his ability to take pain, as well as being super strong. Trivia *In an audition tape for Henry Danger, Captain Man's name was originally going to be called Galaxy Glen. *He hits on a lot of women. *He has a helicopter known as the Man-Copter that was mentioned in Super Volcano, before making its first full appearance in Danger & Thunder. *He also has a ground vehicle called the Man-Van as mentioned in The Danger Begins. It has only appeared in a "Motion Comics" cartoon. *He doesn't seem to really like his father. *As revealed in Danger & Thunder, Captain Man knew Hank Thunderman (also known as the Superhero "Thunder Man"). However, their actual relationships never revealed. *He hates celery because he thinks it ruins tuna salad. *He has a crush on Siren Hart. *He also likes Miss Swellview and Gina from Birthday Girl Down and Too Much Game. *When he was a kid, a graffiti gang called the Wall Dogs vandalized his play house, causing him to hold a life-long grudge against vandalism. *He loves steak. *His evil counterpart from Opposite Universe has a beard and mustache. *Despite being the city's guardian and savior, he is prone to capture, having been trapped or kidnapped by Swellview's criminals. *He cannot battle his rogues gallery all by himself when they're together. Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Henry Danger Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Manchesters